


Through Each Other's Eyes

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: Gender Swap fic, inspired by GQweek18 on Twitter, It's basically a GQ Freaky Friday AU, after the S7 curse broke (Rumple isn't dead in this) Regina and Rumple got married. With no villains to fight or schemes to plan the couple eventually turned to nickering over the simplest things and well, Alice gets fed up with it :')





	Through Each Other's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible but y'know I tried. As per usual constructive criticism is welcomed.

Regina slowly wakes up sitting up as she stretches her arms yawning. She runs her hands through her hair though it felt slightly different to the touch. She shakes her head ignoring it and stands from the bed she shared with her husband Rumple. She sleepily walks into the bathroom that was adjoined to her and Rumple’s bedroom. She starts to undress frowning because she was sure she wore different clothing to bed, she usually just wore one of Rumple’s shirt and a pair of black lace panties.

she glances into the small mirror they had in the bathroom above the black sink. That’s when she freezes as it wasn’t her reflection staring back at her. It was Rumple’s. She slowly brings one slightly larger, rough, manly hand to touch her face. She feels the slight stubble on her chin and the slight wrinkles by her eyes. She rushes through to the bedroom. One look at the full-length mirror they had in the bedroom confirmed it. There she, or he? Was. Broad shoulders adorned in one of Rumple’s favourite shirts and a pair of black boxers. 

She then wonders if Rumple had done something maybe put some sort of curse on her while she was asleep. After all he was probably still mad from the argument they had a few nights back. She glances over to him and had a rather unusual out of body moment as she sees what appeared to be herself lying in the bed. She gently shakes Rumple awake.

Rumple slowly stirs and the first thing he notices is his own face staring back at the he shoots straight up “what the fuck!” are the first words to come out of the confused Scotsman’s mouth, in an unusually feminine tone. The next thing he notices is how exposed his legs felt, it seemed his underwear had shrunk or something. He then looks down to see what the problem was. That’s when he notices the next issue, where had these come from? He wonders with confusion as his hands instinctively reach up to cup the decently sized breasts he seemed to have grown overnight.

He was taking longer than was probably necessary to examine the new additions to his body when a voice snaps him out of it. More precisely his own voice, what was going on? “when you’re quite finished” Regina, or at least he assumed it was Regina, says to him annoyance clear in the tone.   
Rumple sighs slipping out of the bed. He takes a moment to admire his, well Regina’s, body in the mirror before he then gets a smack on his arm “we need to figure out how this happened” she scolds him.

THE PREVIOUS DAY

Regina had woken up alone as per usual. Rumple had started getting up earlier to avoid her since they’d began arguing a week ago. It seemed neither of them worked well when there was no villain or revenge plan to work on. They’d started to argue over the most trivial of things such as who’s turn it is to do the dishes or whether they needed a puppy or not. Regina thought they should get a beagle puppy ever since Henry showed her the cats vs dogs movie.

After waking up a little later than usual Regina had spent most the day at her office filling out paperwork. She sighs twirling her black pen between her thumb and forefinger, before glancing at small clock at the bottom right of her computer screen. The clock read 1:00pm. She decides to pack away her stuff and stands grabbing her handbag she makes sure her keys, purse and phone were in it before slinging the black bag over her shoulder.

She walks along the road and takes a breath hesitating before pushing the door to Mr Gold’s Pawnshop open gently. The small bell above the door rang out announcing her arrival. Rumple glances up briefly before going back to polishing the rather expensive seeming watch he had in his hands.

Alice was sitting on the counter having become Rumple’s somewhat assistant since joining them in Storybrooke from Hyperion Heights. She was casually tossing a small ball from one hand to the other when she spots Regina, she smiles “hey Gina” she says happily, the younger woman gave her a warmer greeting than her husband. She sighs “I was thinking we could go to Granny’s for lunch” she says to Rumple. That gets him to place the watch down at least “I’m not hungry dearie” he tells her. Regina rolls her eyes “fine I’ll go alone and maybe I’ll stop by a pet shop on the way back” she shrugs with a fake innocent smile. That makes him roll his eyes “we’ve discussed this dearie” he says in a rather bored tone.

Alice then rolls her eyes as the two begin to bicker over whether they should get a puppy. It got to the point where there were threats of break ups and Alice finally had enough “stop it! You guys keep bickering over the most ridiculous trivial things” she says frustrated. The two turn to look at her wearing equally surprised expressions. She would chuckle at how shocking the pair found her outburst if she weren’t so annoyed with them. She sighs “I’m so done with your arguing why can’t you just see each other’s side of things!” she snaps her magic suddenly going haywire.

The lights flickered, a couple windows smashed, glass shattering to the floor, the atmosphere in the small shop had changed radically. Regina feels a strange shock flow through her body, at that precise moment Rumple threw the watch to the counter, with a thud, having received a mild static shock from the metallic object. That made him frown as it had never happened before. 

After taking a deep breath Alice looks to them both “sorry about that” she says looking down. Rumple, who has been teaching her to control her magic, looks to the young blond “it’s okay dearie it was a simple mistake” he tells her kindly letting her of the hook. Regina then nods in agreement and heads to Granny’s. the pair had gone about their day ignoring what had previously happened. After all nothing that bad could have happened right? Alice isn’t experienced enough.

BACK TO PRESENT

“you don’t think….” He starts, Regina then cuts him off finishing his sentence “Alice’s magical accident from the other day” she gasps out. Rumple then makes a miniscule movement of his hand black smoke covering the limb before his spell book magically appeared in his hand, he looks through the book before looking to her “well that’s far too predictable” he mutters. Regina looks to him “let me guess, true love’s kiss” she sighs “I suppose we should try and make up huh”  
Rumple plays idly with his, well Regina’s lovely brown locks. He decides to set his stubbornness aside for a brief moment “look I’m sorry for refusing the whole puppy idea but I feel we should…wait ‘til we start a family that way we have another person to share the puppy with, imagine seeing the look on our wee lass or lad’s face when they play with the puppy” he tells her his excitement clear in the expression.

That’s when he saw his own face fall, one of the few times you would ever see the dark one cry. He quickly steps forward pulling Regina into his arms. It felt unusual to embrace his own body so intimately, but he didn’t care. His wife’s feelings came first “love what’s wrong he asks”

She sighs before speaking up her voice cracked and emotional “I can’t…. I can’t have babies I took a potion and I…. I just can’t” she starts to cry covering her face. Rumple then takes her hands from her face “I don’t care love, we can adopt if need be” he tells her simply pulling her into a kiss. It felt rather strange for them both, kissing themselves but each other at the same time. All of a sudden magic swirled around them, the lights flickered, windows shattered, and Regina slowly opened her eyes. She noticed Rumple seemed to be back to normal as she was staring right at the handsome Scotsman. Regina takes a glance in the mirror and smiles at her own reflections before pulling her husband into another kiss. She’d have to send Alice a thank you basket later. All they needed was to see things from each other's eyes.


End file.
